


And Later We Will Fight The World

by Skrigget



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Forced Pregnancy, Heavy Angst, Hurt, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, The Scorch Trials Spoilers, Triggers, WICKED | WCKD Is Not Good, horrible things takes place, hurt!Thomas, hurt!newt, read the notes, the movie though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt looks so terrified. So utterly, completely terrified. Thomas can see his lips moving but cannot make out the words. Then the sandstorm gets too much and Newt disappears into it. Thomas doesn’t need to see to know what happens. Wicked got him. And there is nothing Thomas can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Later We Will Fight The World

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this please be aware that it contains: child-death, stillborn babies, and other such things. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea what this actually is. It got out of hand. I'm sorry. I just wanted a bit of Newtmas Mpreg and suddenly here we are. 
> 
> Also also, it is un-betaed so know that I am sorry for the mistakes.

They are all running for their lives. They find Teresa and they head for anywhere that isn’t here, somewhere, somehow, the outside world no matter what that really is. Frypan, Minho, Teresa, Newt, Thomas and Aris. Behind them is Ratman. He is talking, his words full of promises and threats, all mingled together to one big clusterfuck of lies in an attempt to get them to stay. Thomas will do anything to get his friends out of this place because he has to. Because he saw the bodies, he saw the tubes and what looked like life itself being drained from them and it scared him shitless.

They simply have to leave, there is no way around that.

No way, no way, no way.

But there are people, people with guns and they are aiming at Thomas and his friends, shouting, Ratman talking nonsense about Wicked and a cure, about how Thomas and his friends are the future. Thomas wants him to just shut the fuck up.

They are so close now, so close. They are outside and they are still running, searching for a place to hide. Teresa, she is saying something; she got something. Thomas is stumbling through the heavy, burning sand that curls around his ankles and makes it hard to move. He can hear Wicked behind him. His eyes are burning, his skin is burning, his muscles and his lungs are burning, too. He gasp for air as he fights forward, away from the people trying to hurt him and everyone he loves.

He looks back to see his friends. He stops for just a second and Minho and Frypan run past him. Minho stops for an uncertain second, looks in bewilderment at Thomas.

Newt is the furthest behind. He is struggling to move forward but Thomas can see how he stumbles and falls, can see how his legs cannot carry him any further. The limp makes it almost impossible to stay upwards in the sand that tries to keeps him down, down, down.

Thomas cannot risk shouting, because he can see Wicked somewhere in the sand swirling around in the heavy wind. He can see their lights and hear their voices and he wants to scream for Newt to move, move, _move_!

Then he moves towards Newt, because he has to. There is no other choice. He has to make it back to his friend, to this older boy with his kind, determined brown eyes and playful smirks that is also so sad and so tormented. This boy who has suffered so much and is still so strong.

And who is now struggling to get up.

Thomas runs; one step, two steps. Another and another and yet another one before he feels a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from going any further.

And this is when Newt’s leg, the one with the limp, finally gives up and he falls to his knees, struggling to breathe. Wicked is there, so close, so close and Thomas struggles to get to Newt but someone is forcing him back. Then there are more hands and he cannot fight them. Minho and Frypan, they pull him back and Thomas, he sees Newt look up and their eyes meet and –

Newt looks so terrified. So utterly, completely terrified. Thomas can see his lips moving but cannot make out the words. Then the sandstorm gets too much and Newt disappears into it. Thomas doesn’t need to see to know what happens. Wicked got him. And there is nothing Thomas can do.

***

The Right Arm, cranks, Brenda and Jorge. Running for their lives, always running away from someone or towards something. Never safe anywhere. The flare and the cure in their blood and so many things happen within such a short amount of time. Thomas stumbles through all of it, somehow makes it out alive even when Winston doesn’t, even when Minho almost dies.

Even when Newt isn’t there.

One night, he has this dream. It’s before the group meet Brenda and Jorge in the city, before Wicked finds them and they have to run again and they get separated for a while.

They are outside, sleeping, above them the sky is heavy with dark, dark clouds. Later, he will wake from heavy thunder and terrible lightning. Later, he will watch as Minho is struck by lightning. Later, he will scream at his friend to wake up.

For now, he is asleep and he dreams.

In his dream, he sees Newt but this Newt is younger and wearing a white outfit with the words PROPERTY OF WICKED written on it. Newt is saying something but Thomas cannot hear what. The words make Newt smile, though. A wide, blinding smile. Newt runs a hand through his short hair and gets up from the chair he’s been sitting on. He walks around in the room and Thomas notices that he has no limp. Newt turns to Thomas once more, smirks playfully and says something. Then he throws his head back and laughs. The laughter continues, even when Thomas cannot actually hear it, even when Thomas doesn’t understand why Newt is laughing; the laughter just grows and grows until Thomas disappears into it, feeling safe and warm and at home.

***

At the party, when Brenda and Thomas are looking for Marcus and their friends, he sees Newt. Whatever they drank, it is not good. It is doing something strange to his body and his brain. Everything is blurry. Brenda is kissing him and Thomas takes a step back because –  

“You’re not him,” he whispers. “You’re not him.”

“Who?” she asks but then she steps back, turns around and disappears in the mass of people around him.

“Wait,” Thomas whispers but she doesn’t hear him. He turns around, looks through all these people, searching for something, anything. He sees Winston. Winston, who shot himself, because Thomas couldn’t protect him. Or anyone, for that matter. And he sees Newt. With a wide, open mouth, those horrible dark vein and a scream on his lips. A Crank. A monster. But still Newt, his Newt.

You’re not him, you’re not him.

Thomas screams and falls to the ground. Everything is blurry.

“Newt…” he thinks he’s saying. “Newt. Newt. Newt.”

**

They find the Right Arm, they find the girls, Sonya and Harries, from Aris’ maze. Brenda collapses and Thomas’ blood helps her but not forever. When she wakes up, they talk about her brother, George, about how _they_ wanted him but not her. They talk about Chuck; about how he saved Thomas’ life. And they talk about Newt.

“Is he the one… when I kissed you, you said something,” Brenda says. “Is he the one you were talking about?”

Thomas blushes slightly and looks down. “I don’t know,” he mumbles, “I was really out of it.”

“Yeah,” Brenda mumbles, “me too. Where is he? Newt, I mean.”

Thomas stiffens and swallows hard. “He… he didn’t get away. When we – when we escaped, he didn’t make it.” He meets her eyes. “Wicked has him.”

She inhales sharply and puts her hands on his. “I’m sorry,” she whispers.

“Yeah,” Thomas whispers. “Me too.”

***

When Thomas realizes just what Teresa has done, it feels like something inside of him crashes and burns. He has no other way to explain it. A little piece of himself just falls to the ground and is destroyed.

When he stands before Wicked, before Teresa and Ratman and Ava Paige with the bomb in his hand and every intention of dying, he thinks of Newt. He thinks of Chuck and Alby and Winston, of everyone who died for him to come this far and how terrible it is that it has to end this way.

When Frypan and Minho stand behind him, declaring that they will follow Thomas even if it is through death and beyond, he feels grateful. Not for Wicked or for the Maze, not for the trials or the flare or his immunity, but he feels grateful that everything that happened to him at least gave him people who love him and whom he love back with every fiber of his body.

“No, Thomas, just stop and think about you’re doing!” Teresa screams desperately. “Don’t do this!”

“I’m not going back,” he whispers. “I’m _not_ going back.”

“Wait, Thomas,” Ava says. “I think there is someone you would like to meet before you make any hasty decisions.” She turns her head towards the men behind her. “Bring him out.”

“What – what are you doing?” Thomas demands to be told.

When two men reappear from the flying vessel with Newt on a stretcher it seems as if the world stops spinning for a while and everything turns into white noise.

“Newt,” Minho gasps.

Thomas just stares at his friend, at the unconscious boy lying there, dressed in white like in Thomas’ dream, covered with a blanket. The blanket cannot hide it, however. Whatever it is. Thomas isn’t sure. It looks like… it looks like… but that does not make any sense, no sense at all.

“What did you do to him?” he whispers. Then he snaps his eyes towards Ava and Teresa. Even Teresa looks horrified at the sight of Newt. “What did you do to him?!” Thomas screams desperately.

“I promise you subject A5 is alright,” Ava says.

“Subject…” Thomas whispers. He feels clear, white rage burn through his system like a fire. “What the fuck did you do to him?” he screams again. “Don’t tell me he’s alright when he – when he…”

“When he is pregnant, you mean,” Ava says.

Thomas feels like throwing up. His eyes land on Newt’s form on the stretcher again and there really is no denying it. It has been no more than a week at most since he last saw the boy and yet it looks like the boy is about to give birth any minute and none of it makes any sense to Thomas.

“What the fuck did you do?” Minho says.

“We evolved,” Ava says. “We had to. We need immunes. We need you, Thomas, all of you. And since you weren’t there we had to go to other means.”

“You… you…” Thomas cannot even say the words; it is too horrible, too wrong.

“Subject A5 has been a great help in your absence,” Ava says. “He has given birth to a little girl already and this time it appears to be a boy. Both of them immune.”

Thomas cannot breathe.

This cannot be happening.

This is not right.

This is all so horribly wrong.

“His daughter has already been a great help to our cause,” Ava says. “I would not want to hurt Subject A5 in any way.” She inhales sharply and sighs deeply. “However, if you do not come with us you leave me with no choice, Thomas.”

She nods once and one of the men points a gun at Newt instantly.

“NO!” Thomas screams. “No, don’t hurt him!”

Ava smiles. “Then come with us.”

Thomas looks at Newt, at his beautiful boy, at his stomach and how it stretches to make room for the child growing inside of him. He thinks of Newt’s daughter.

“We have no choice,” Minho whispers and takes a step forward. He walks slowly towards Ava.

“Minho,” Thomas whispers brokenly.

Minho turns to him. “We have no choice,” he repeats. “We cannot let them do this to Newt.”

Thomas closes his eyes for a second, cannot handle the sight of it. It is all too messed up.

“Thomas, we have to go,” Frypan says next to him. “Thomas.”

“I know,” he says shakenly. “I know.”

Then he inhales sharply, feels the fresh tears run down his cheeks and then he walks up to Ava Paige. She smiles and touches his shoulder. He has never hated anyone or anything the way he hates this woman dressed all in white.

“Thomas, please,” Teresa begs but Thomas does not want to look at her. Instead, he looks at Newt who is being carried back into the flying vessel. He passes Minho and Frypan and walks first. When he is almost inside something explodes. Although he cannot see them, he knows that it’s Brenda and Jorge.

“Get inside!” someone screams and then he is pushed inside. He stumbles, hits his head and his vision is blurry.

Someone screams his name.

He sees Minho and Frypan as they run away from Wicked and towards the mountains.

He smiles before he passes out.

He thinks of Newt.

He falls into darkness.

***

The first time he gets to see Newt again, he has been at Wicked for almost a week. He spends his time locked up in this small room with a guard constantly watching him. Every day they take him in to take some of his blood. It lasts for hours and afterwards he sleeps until the next morning. He knows it is only a matter of time before they finally take the last of it and kills him.

When Ratman informs him that he has been granted permission to see subject A5, he hardly believes the words. But he follows the men I white as they take him to another wing, into another corridor and into another room.

Newt is sitting on a bed, connected to tubes everywhere, wrapped in a blanket and with no baby bump. Thomas swallows hard and inhales sharply. This makes Newt look up from the book in his lap. When he sees Thomas standing in the doorway his lips part slowly and a tear runs down his cheek.

“Tommy?” he whispers. “Is that really you?”

“Yeah,” Thomas says, “it is really me.”

Newt inhales sharply and Thomas walks closer to the bed. Slowly, hesitant, unsure of everything. There are two guards in the room but Thomas pays them no attention. Instead, he looks at Newt and only Newt.

“How – how are you?” he asks.

Newt breaks into a half-smile and shrugs. “I’ve been better,” he admits. “How about you? What the bloody hell are you doing back? I saw you escape.”

“I am so sorry,” Thomas suddenly blurts. “I should have gone back for you, I tried, I really did, I shouldn’t have left you, Newt, it is all my fault. All of this is my fault.”

Newt takes his hand so suddenly Thomas actually gasps and stops talking. “Listen to me, Tommy,” he says sharply, “this is not your fault. This is on Wicked, all of it. You hear me?”

Thomas does but he is not so sure Newt is right. Newt exhales and gives Thomas’ hand a squeeze.

“Take a seat, Tommy, and tell me what has been going on,” he tells the boy.

Thomas sits down on the chair next to the bed.

At first, it’s hard to find the words but then as he starts explaining it gets easier.

He tells Newt everything – about Winston, Brenda, Minho, Jorge, Marcus, the cranks, the party, the kiss, the cure, the Right Arm and Teresa’s betrayal.

“Sounds like you’ve been busy,” he says, his eyebrows furrowed and hand still clutching Thomas’ hand. It is obvious he is thinking, probably imagining everything, letting everything sink in.

When there has been silence for several minutes and Thomas is convinced Newt is not going to say anything else for a while, he suddenly hears himself say, “I saw.”

Newt meets his eyes and he does not ask what Thomas means because he knows. “Oh,” he says and then looks down at his currently flat stomach. “You did, huh.”

“Are you… I mean, are you…” Thomas struggles for breath, feeling sick just thinking about what those monsters did to his beautiful boy.

“I’m fine,” Newt promises. Then he looks away, his shoulders slacking and his words sounding slurred when he continues. “I just don’t know what they did… what they did with…”

Thomas closes his eyes and he feels his eyes sting with unshed tears. He holds onto Newt’s hand so tight it must hurt. When Newt finally turns and meets Thomas’ eyes again, the sight of how broken Newt truly is makes Thomas lean forward and wrap his arms around the older boy instantly.

Newt sobs into his shoulder and clings to the other boy desperately.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas whispers as Newt cries. “I am so, so sorry.”

***

The first time he talks to Teresa is the day after he first saw Newt again.

He has seen her a few times before in the room where they are tapped for blood. She has tried speaking to him but he has flat-out refused to answer her.

Once he has seen Aris who was also caught that night.

He seems to be doing alright.

Aris has spoken to Sonya and she is okay as well.

The day after he saw Newt again, Thomas is in the room, on the chair, connected with the familiar tubes. A woman is taking notes as his blood slowly disappears from his body and into a huge container of sorts.

This is when they take in Teresa and places her on a chair a few tables away from Thomas.

At first, he ignores her when she says his name but then he remembers Newt’s words (I just don’t know what they did… what they did with…) and he suddenly turns to look at her.

“Did you know?” he hears himself ask her.

She looks surprised at his words. “What?” she asks. “Did I know – “

“Newt,” he hisses, gritting his teeth painfully. “Did you know?”

She looks away instantly and shakes her head. “I had no idea.”

Thomas inhales sharply and looks away again.

Another thirty minutes goes by.

Then he turns to her again. “Do you know what happened to them?”

“To who?” she asks.

“To the… They said he had a daughter and a son. He doesn’t know… what…”

Teresa looks at Thomas with tears in his eyes and she shakes her head once before she has to look away again.

They don’t say anything else.

***

He doesn’t see Newt for another seven days. Thomas grows restless and impatient. He walks around in his room, from wall to wall, thinks about how much he would love to put a bullet through Ava Paige.

When they take him to his room again, he is so anxious he can hardly stand it. And when they open the door and Thomas sees Newt and sees his stomach he sobs.

Newt looks at Thomas. Then he looks down at his own stomach and places a hand on it, rubbing it slowly. He sighs heavily and closes his eyes. Thomas has no idea what to say or what to do. He thinks about Newt’s other children and feels sick. What happened to them, he wonders.

He slowly makes his way to the chair next to the bed.

Neither say anything at first. Then, finally, after minutes of this silence, Newt finally makes a horrible sound that might have been a laugh in another lifetime but now is just a broken sound.

“They think it will be a boy again,” he says and Thomas closes his eyes and tightens his jaw. “I want to name him Winston.”

Thomas sobs once more. Newt places a hand on his cheeks and Thomas opens his eyes.

“I named the girl Alberta,” he says, “and the boy Chuck.”

Thomas has no idea what to say.

“I heard them call Alberta M1,” he continues. He leans forward until his forehead is resting against Thomas. “I’m tired,” he mumbles. “I am so tired, Tommy.”

Thomas inhales sharply and suddenly he is pressing his lips against Newt’s briefly. “I am so sorry,” he whispers.

“For the kiss?” Newt asks.

“No,” Thomas says, “not for the kiss.”

Newt smiles. “Good,” he says. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Tommy.” Newt kisses him. “If I have yet another boy I promise I’ll name him Thomas.”

Thomas smiles. “Just don’t tell Minho.”

Newt laughs.

***

The next day he meets Teresa in the usual room as always. They don’t talk, just sits there for hours until Wicked is satisfied and starts to lead them back to their rooms.

Just as they are about to leave the hospital room, Teresa somehow manages to stumble over a table. She is close enough that when she falls she grabs for Thomas and pulls him down with her. Suddenly they are so close to one another.

“They are dead,” she says so lowly Thomas barely hears her but he does and his eyes widen.

They are pulled apart and taken back to their rooms.

Thomas sits on his bed, staring at the wall for hours, feeling empty. So, so empty.

***

He meets Aris a few days later in the room. They talk a bit about how they are doing but there is not much to say. Thomas says he has been seeing Newt. Aris asks how the other boy is doing. Thomas has no idea what to answer and Aris seems to understand because he asks no more questions.

***

When he sees Newt again the boy is still pregnant.

He also looks horrible sick. He is drenched in sweat, lying on his back, breathing heavily, twitching his head from side to side.

Thomas runs to his side.

“What – what – “

“It’s okay,” Newt whispers brokenly. “It’s okay.”

“Newt,” Thomas says, his voice breaking. “Are you – what is – “

“I’m okay,” Newt says. “It’s just time.”

“Time,” Thomas repeats. “Time.”

“Yeah,” Newt says.

A few minutes later someone comes and takes Newt away.

***

Thomas doesn’t see Teresa the next day or the day after that but on the third day they meet in the room.

She looks pale. Thomas does too, he knows. He is pretty sure they are nearing their end. That is not important right there and then, however. The only thing that’s important is Newt. Newt and the child.

Teresa must know exactly what Thomas wants to know because she states harshly, “it died” without even looking at Thomas. She doesn’t even bother to cover it up as she did the last time. Something must have changed with her, he realizes. She looks worn out. She looks like she is dying.

“And Newt?” he asks.

“In recovery,” she says.

***

He doesn’t see Newt – or anyone else for that matter – for another two weeks. They stop draining him for blood and starts to run all sorts of tests instead. They test his blood, his brainwaves, his everything. He gets used to lying on the bed, connected to machines, tubes and what else, while people walk around him and take notes.

He is desperate to see Newt, though, and he tells the people in white this every time he has the chance.

“Let me see him!” he screams desperately until they sedate him and places him on the bed where he lies and feels heavy and sad and close to falling asleep.

But then, finally, more than two weeks later he finally gets to see his beautiful boy again. First, however, they take Thomas in for an operation of sorts. He is not sure what happens or why. At first, he thinks this is it, they are going to kill him, but when he wakes up, he is still alive. He has no scares to indicate just what Wicked did to him.

The day after when he wakes up and turns his head to the side, he finds Newt smiling at him from his own bed next to Thomas.

“Hi, Tommy,” he says.

“Newt,” Thomas gasps. “How… how are you?”

Newt’s smile falters. “I have been… better. They said… they said he wasn’t immune.”

“What?” Thomas says. “I don’t – “

“The child. Winston,” Newt explains. “He wasn’t immune like Alberta and Chuck so they… I think they killed him, Tommy.”

“I… Newt, I…”

“Did they?” Newt asks. “Do you know? Did they?”

Thomas just lies there, looking at the blond boy with his brown eyes and his pale skin. He doesn’t know how to lie to this boy. “Yes,” he whispers, “I think so.”

Newt simply nods and turns his eyes towards the ceiling. “And the others?”

Thomas swallows hard and feels like crying. “I think so.”

“Probably drained them for blood,” Newt says. “Took everything they could from them until they died. Little children. _My_ children.”

“Newt,” Thomas begs.

“This one as well,” he continues as he places a hand on his stomach. Thomas’ heart stops beating as he looks at the hand. “They are going to kill this one as well. Alberta, Chuck, Winston and now one more. They are never going to stop, are they? They are going to harvest them if they are immune and kill them if not. Either way, by the end of the day they are all going to die. They are never going to know their real names either.”

“Newt, please,” Thomas begs.

Newt turns to look at Thomas once more and what Thomas sees terrifies him: Newt’s eyes are blank. No emotions, no tears, no fear, nothing.

This is when the door opens and a man dressed in white walks in. He looks at the two boys and smiles widely.

“Hello, boys,” he says. “Hello, Newt. Good to see you again. Hello, Thomas, you don’t know me but my name is Doctor James, I’m in charge of Subject A5 and – “

“Are you the one who’s been doing this to him?” Thomas says, suddenly feeling renewed anger burst through his system.

Doctor James smiles. “I am part of the program that works with Newt’s pregnancy, yes. Now – “

“I’m going to kill you,” Thomas informs Doctor James calmly. “All of you.”

Doctor James doesn’t look at all surprised or terrified. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Thomas and Newt are both chained to their beds or the fact that there are no less than five guards currently in the room.

“I am sorry you feel that way, Thomas, but I am sure you will change your mind in just a second. Now,” Doctor James says and turns towards Newt, “how are you?”

Newt doesn’t answer, just meets the doctors eyes with no emotions. Again Doctor James doesn’t seem the least bit concerned.

“Now, after our little failure with Subject M3,” Doctor James continues and Thomas hears Newt hiss “Winston” through gritted teeth, “we had to rethink our program. Before, we used random donors to provide the other additional DNA as long as they were immune, of course, but not this time. We believe that if we want to assure the infant is immune we need stronger DNA so to speak. We need someone like you, Thomas.”

Thomas stiffens instantly and his eyes widen at the doctors word. He stares at the man in front of him with utter disbelieve in his eyes.

“You don’t mean that,” he hears Newt say. “That is not true.”

“It is,” Doctor James says. Then, with an evil glint in his pale, blue eyes he says, “Congratulation, you are going to be parents!” and Thomas feels like throwing up.

***

After that, things are different. They never drain his blood anymore and they always keep him in his room. He only gets out twice every week to see Newt.

He sees the boy three times after they are told the news before he gives birth to their child. They have already been told it is going to be a girl.

“What do you want to name her?” Newt had asked Thomas and the other boy had swallowed hard and looked away.

When he sees Newt after the birth, all it takes is one look to somehow know what happened.

When Newt says the words, though, they still cut through Thomas like a knife.

“She was stillborn.” Newt looks at Thomas with those cold, blank eyes. “Dead before she ever saw the world.”

They never gave her a name. Doctor James calls her Subject M4. Thomas thinks of her only as ‘the child’ but he hears Newt whisper “little, beautiful Agnes’’ once, a few days after the birth. He does not know where the name came from and he never asks any questions.

***

The same thing happens two more times.

A boy (Newt calls him Tom, but only when he thinks Thomas doesn’t hear him) and a little girl (Newt never gives her a name and that makes Thomas feel like Newt has already given up).

All three of the children were immune; they hear Doctor James tell Doctor Peterson (a woman in her late forties). Thomas doesn’t know how to feel about this.

When the fourth child (a boy) dies just a few hours after the birth – before Wicked can drain him of anything – they seem to give up.

Thomas is taken into his room where he stays for an entire week without seeing anyone but the guard at the door. He feels like he is slowly bure surely going insane. By day eight he is sure they have completely forgotten about him but then the guard opens the door and leads him to a familiar room; Newt’s.

He finds the boy sitting in a chair, reading a book, his stomach heavy and pregnant and his eyes tired and red. Thomas sits down on the edge of Newt’s bed and waits for the boy to say something. After almost twenty minutes of silence, Newt finally lifts his head and looks at Thomas.

“It’s not yours,” he tells Thomas flatly, his accent thick as always.

“Why not?” Thomas says, feeling oddly empty and drained of any emotions at all.

“They must have figured it just wouldn’t work,” Newt says with a shrug. He places his hand on his stomach. “It’s twins. One of each.”

Thomas nods with no idea what else to say.

They stay silent until the guards takes Thomas back to his own room.

***

He stays in his room for another week before the guard takes him back to Newt’s room. To be perfectly honest, Thomas has absolutely no idea why they even let him visit Newt at all. It makes no sense but then again when did Wicked ever make any sense.

The boy is pregnant.

“They weren’t immune,” Newt says as soon as Thomas enters. “None of them.”

Thomas swallows hard and sits down on the bed Newt is lying on. He puts a hand on his cheek gently. Then he leans down and kisses him carefully. Newt kisses him back instantly. When they pull apart, Thomas whispers “I am sorry,” and Newt just nods.

***

When they start to run tests on him again he is oddly enough not surprised at all. When he gets a visit from Teresa one day, however, he is very taken aback. He is lying on his bed, almost asleep, when Teresa opens the door and enters.

“Hi,” she says a bit unsure, shifting her weight from one leg to another.

“Hey,” he says, tired and worn out.

She looks paler than ever. It must only be a matter of weeks, he realizes and suddenly he feels very desperate to talk to her yet he has no idea what to tell her.

“Thomas,” she says, “I am sorry.”

He simply nods, his eyes heavy and sleep almost getting to him.

“Thomas? Please – please forgive me.”

He falls asleep.

***

He learns about the pregnancy two days later, when Doctor James says, “Congratulation, you are expecting a child.”

“What?” Thomas stutters.

“You are pregnant, Thomas,” Doctor James announces happily. “Congratulation!”

Thomas does throw up this time.

***

He demands to see Newt but they tell him no.

He demands to be told who the other parent is but they tell him no.

***

He gives birth to a little girl four days later and it is absolutely horrible.

It hurts. It hurts so much he screams until his voice is broken. He begs them to kill him but they pay him no attention at they cut him open and take the child from his womb.

“She’s alive,” he hears them say before he passes out.

***

When Doctor James tells him he is pregnant again, Thomas starts crying. He clutches forward, crying so hard he cannot breathe. He screams into the palms of his hands until he has nothing more to scream and no more tears to cry.

***

The child is stillborn.

So is the next one.

***

He is locked up in his room for two weeks before they pull him in for another operation. At this point, he has no idea if Teresa is dead or alive, if Aris and Sonya are dead or alive, if Newt is dead or alive or what is going on with his friends outside of this hell.

When he wakes up from his operation, he is surprised to find Newt sitting on a bed next to his own.

“What are you doing here?” he says.

Newt turns and smiles at him. “The same thing as the last time we were here, I imagine.”

“You pregnant?” Thomas asks.

“Think so.” Newt shrugs. “Haven’t been for a long, long time. Thought they’d given up on me. I should be so lucky.”

“Sorry,” Thomas mumbles.

“Not your bloody fault now is it? Tell me, what have you been up to, Tommy, haven’t seen you in a while.”

Thomas smiles bitterly and looks down at his hands. “You know,” he mumbles, “giving birth, that sort of thing.”

Newt is deadly silent next to him for a long while. “Shit,” he whispers, “I’m sorry, Tommy.”

Thomas just shrugs.

“Did they… are they… I mean…”

“The first one was immune. I think the two others were as well. Doesn’t matter though, they were both stillborn.”

Newt doesn’t say anything for a long, long time. Thomas just continues to study his hands. He thinks about how utterly absurd the situation actually is. He thinks about how insane it is. He thinks about Newt who deserved so much better - they both did. They _all_ did. Also the babies. His babies. His children.

“I thought maybe you were dead,” Newt suddenly whispers next to him and Thomas looks up from his hands then. Newt is looking at the wall, his shoulders stiff and his teeth sinking into his lower lip thoughtfully.

“I thought maybe you were dead, as well,” Thomas admits out load. He goes back to studying his hands. “I’m glad you’re alive.”

“Yeah, glad you’re alive too.”

Another long silence but there is nothing left to say, really, so they just sit next to each other and let the fact that they are both alive still sink in.

When Doctor James enters, followed by Doctor Peterson, Doctor Jefferson (a young man with bright, green eyes) and Doctor Colton (a woman with long, long red hair), the two boys hardly even register them.

One of them – Thomas doesn’t care who – starts to talk about tests results and new methods, talks about sad results and what they can do to change it.

It takes a long time for Thomas to realize what they are actually saying: both Newt and Thomas and pregnant and both with each other. Even as he finally comes to understands this, it really makes no difference.

“Are Teresa and Aris alive?” Thomas interrupts Doctor Colton.

“Thomas,” Doctor James begins.

“No,” Thomas says, shaking his head twice. “I want to know. Are my friends alive?”

“This is really rather irrelevant,” Doctor Peterson states coldly.

“I think not,” Thomas says thoughtfully as he presses his left palm against his flat stomach. “I think the fetus can feel if I am stressed. Higher risk of it being stillborn. You cannot use it if it is stillborn, can you? Or,” Thomas laughs as he realizes the bitter truth, “maybe it makes no difference to you whether it is alive or not, as long as you can drain its blood.”

Doctor James says something but Thomas pays no attention. Doctor Colton comes with the finishing words and then they all turn around to leave. Just as they are about to close the door behind them, Doctor Jefferson says, “They are all alive for the time being,” and then disappears.

Thomas doesn’t feel anything at these words. For all he knows, he could be lying.

“If it’s a boy I’ll name him Minho,” he hears Newt tell him.

Something about Newt’s words makes Thomas feel very, very hopeless.

***

It happens four days later.

Thomas goes into labor in that horrific way he always does.

This time Newt is there and he holds his hand and Thomas twists in agony on the bed before they take him away.

He gives birth to a little girl. Subject M12. She is alive, Thomas even hears her scream loudly. He sees her just before they take her away and she is beautiful. She has a bit of hair on her round face, and dark, dark eyes and red, plump lips.

“Teresa,” Thomas whispers as they close the door and she disappears from his sight.

A few hours later he is back in his room with Newt who is still heavily pregnant with twins; two boys this time.

Thomas hasn’t said anything for hours. Newt asked him questions, at first, but when Thomas simply stayed silent, Newt eventually gave up.

This is when the explosion occurs.

They sit completely still for the fifteen minutes it takes from the first explosion takes place, to their door is blasted open. This, Thomas later thinks, simply proves how much they changed in those months after Wicked captured them again. Once they would have fought for their lives, but just then, as they sat next to each other and waited for the inevitable, they did nothing.

There are people in masks, with guns and dirt in their hair who shout at them and it makes no sense. It takes a long time before Thomas and Newt understands that they have to run, run, run.

This is not easy for them anymore, for a lot of reasons. Stumbling, crashing, falling through the corridors as they search for a way out while trying not to be hit by one of the bullets form Wicked or whoever is currently setting them free is how they make it outside.

And outside they make it.

They stumble forward, they never stop running. Not until they see Minho and Frypan, Harriet and even Aris and Sonya and Teresa. Then they finally stop. Then they fall to their knees, hold onto one another and cry.

Minho is on them in minutes, desperately asking them if they are okay, are they hurt, are they bleeding, but they’re not, they’re _not_ , but they simply cannot stop crying.

***

When he wakes up next, he is in a tent somewhere, with Newt lying next to him and Minho watching him with his arms crossed.

“Minho,” he says and his voice breaks slightly.

“Thomas,” the boy says. “How are you, man?”

Thomas closes his eyes and absentmindedly places his hand on his stomach. “We are free,” he simply says.

“Yeah,” Minho says. “You all are. We got you all out. Aris, Sonya, Teresa, Newt and you. All of you.”

Thomas can feel the tears run down his cheeks. Not all of us, he wants to say, you didn’t get all of us. But it makes no difference now. He looks at Newt with his heavy pregnant belly and he cannot help but place a hand on it.

Minho’s breath catches.

“Is… is he okay?” he asks.

Thomas smiles. “Yeah,” he whispers. “He will be just fine.”

When Newt wakes up a few minutes later, the two boys lean forward and connect their lips instantly.

“We made it,” Newt whispers against Thomas’ dry lips. “We bloody made it, Tommy.”

“Yeah,” Thomas cries and kisses Newt hard. “We did.”

Later, they walk outside the tent and they see the Right Arm – bigger than ever – running around organizing or celebrating their current victory. They see Frypan and Harriet, Aris and Sonya and everyone else. They even see Teresa, sitting on a rock, looking pale and confused. Thomas walks over to her, sits down next to her and offers her his silent support. After a while, she asks him how he’s doing.

“I’m good now,” he promises her. “Are you?”

“Thomas,” she simply says.

“It’s okay,” he says. “I know.”

And he does.

***

A day later, when Thomas and Newt are both ordered into the medical tent, their world changes. This is where they hear a child cry and Thomas asks whom the baby belongs to.

“We found her in Wicked,” a woman tells them. “She was connected to all these horrible tubes; it looked like they were draining her of blood. She was very pale but alive. She is already doing much better. She has a tattoo in the back of her neck, actually,” she continues, “like you guys. It says – “

“Subject M12,” Thomas concludes.

“Yeah,” the woman says surprised. “How did you now?”

Minho, Frypan and Aris walk in. Thomas is looking at the little girl in the arms of the woman. He looks at Newt. Newt is staring at the child with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

“What’s going on?” Minho asks.

Thomas lets out a sob and walks over to the woman. He reaches out for the child and she opens her dark, dark eyes and looks at him.

“Teresa,” he whispers as he picks her up. “Little Teresa.”

Newt walks up behind him. His hand is shaking as he places it carefully on his daughter’s head. “She is beautiful,” he whispers.

Thomas can hear the tears in his voice. “Of course,” he says, “she is _our_ daughter.”

“Holy shit,” they hear Minho cures behind them.

***

“Is she _your_ daughter?” Aris asks. “Like you guys?”

“Yeah,” Thomas says. “She is.”

Teresa Jr. has been put to bed for the night and Thomas is sitting outside around a campfire talking to his friends. Newt is resting inside the tent.

“How did that even happen?” Aris continues.

“Aris, come on!” Harries hisses. “Newt, remember?”

“No, it wasn’t him,” Thomas says never looking away from the flame. “It was me. She was inside me.”

There is a silence after this. Then Minho clears his throat and asks if Thomas is okay.

“Yes,” he mumbles, “I’m fine.”

“We… The files…” Minho clears his throat again and sighs.

“There were some files,” Harriet explains gently. “They were about… children. Babies. There were about ten, I think. We found them in the lap together with… with your… child. We haven’t read them through but they appear to be about babies, some stillborn, some alive, some immune and others not.” She swallows hard. “Do you… are they yours?”

Thomas sighs heavily and closes his eyes.

He thinks about Newt pregnant, he thinks about himself pregnant and he thinks about the pain of giving birth and the horror of Wicked taking the babies away before he even got a good look at them. He thinks about wishing they were stillborn because it would at least mean that Wicked didn’t get what they wanted hopefully. He thinks about Newt naming them, one by one, until he stopped. 

“Yeah,” he says. “I mean, they weren’t all mine. Some of them were just Newt’s. Some of them were just mine. Some of them were us both. I don’t even know how many were immune, how many were stillborn and how many were alive and what else. Hell, I don’t even know how many boys and how many girls there even were.” He looks up at the dark night sky. “I just know Wicked took them from us, all of them.”

“Thomas I’m so sorry,” Teresa cries then. “I’m so sorry!”

He gives her a gently smile. “I wasn’t your fault,” he promises her. “It is all on Wicked. Newt gave some of them names,” he continues thoughtfully, lost in his own mind suddenly. “Alberta, Chuck, Winston, Agnes, Tom.” He shakes his head as if to clear it and looks down into the flames again.

No one seem to know what to do or say. Minho just places a hand on Thomas’ shoulder and gives it a squeeze. Thomas it grateful for that simple gesture. They have an idea of the pain he feels – him and Newt both – but they will never really understand it.

Seven hours later, Thomas wakes up because Newt screams.

He scrambles out of his sleeping bag, stumbles towards the other boy and falls to his knee next to him. When he puts a hand on the older boy’s forehead, he can feel how he is already drenched in sweat.

“Newt,” he whispers and takes his hand.

“Fuck,” Newt curses, “shit, shit, shit.”

“It’s okay,” Thomas promises as several people rushes into the tent to see what’s going on. “You’ve done this before, you can do it again.

Newt screams and closes his eyes. Thomas leans down and kisses his white knuckles.

“I promise you,” he says, “it will be fine.”

“It hurts,” Newt shudders, “it fucking hurts.”

“I know,” Thomas says because he really does. “But it will be better soon.”

They take him into the medical tent. At first, they tell Thomas to wait outside but once they realize just how much Thomas can help and how much Newt actually needs him, they let him inside.

It takes forever, Thomas thinks, before they finally pull first one and then another little boy out of Newt. By this time, Newt is passed out from the pain.

***

Brenda sighs heavily as she sits down next to Thomas on the fallen tree. From here they have a good view of their friends and family. Teresa is sitting next to Sonya and Aris near the lake. Teresa points at something far off and Aris throws his head back and laughs. Not too far from them, Minho is climbing a tree while Harries sits on the ground and shakes her head. Minho shouts something at her but she simply throws an acorn at the boy. When it hits him right between the eyes, he almost falls down the tree but manages to grab onto a branch. Frypan is setting up dinner, humming to himself as he arranges what food they have brought with them on a little blanket in the grass. In the lake is Jorge. On Jorge’s shoulder is a little boy, three years old, with ash-blond hair and brown eyes. The little boy is throwing his arms around excitedly. A little girl – also three years of age – is running around among everyone. She has long, dark hair and bright, brown eyes. She doesn’t appear to be doing anything but running but she is also fairly good at this and already very fast. Every now and again, someone will grab a hold of her and lift her into the air while she laughs and screams. Closets to Thomas and Brenda, on their own fallen tree, sits Newt with another little boy. This boy is the spitting image of the one resting on Jorge’s shoulders. Newt is showing the boy how to create a flower crown. The little boy’s eyebrows are furrowed in concentration and Newt watches him with a fond, little smile.

“I wish it could be like this always,” Brenda admits. “Don’t you?”

Thomas laughs playfully. “Yeah,” he says, “that would be nice.”

“We have to go back before it gets dark,” Brenda says, “or we won’t be able to find the camp again.”

“Please,” Thomas snorts, “they would send people out looking for us.”

“High thoughts about yourself there, Thomas,” Brenda says.

“Oh no,” he says, “but I know that everyone adores my children.” He watches as Jorge throws his son, Alby, carefully into the air before he catches him in his arms again. His daughter, Teresa, has finally settled down next to Frypan on the blanket where she appears to be telling the older boy something.

Brenda laughs. “You are absolutely right,” she says.

“I always am,” Thomas says with a wink.

She snorts and gets up. “Come on,” she says, “dinner seems to be ready.”

Thomas gets up and walks over to Newt. “Dinner is ready,” he informs the older boy. He exchanges a hand and Newt takes it. Suddenly, face to face, Thomas cannot resist leaning forward and place his lips on Newt’s. They kiss for a short amount of time before their son, Minho, says, “You’re gross.”

Thomas looks down at his son and breaks into a wide, wicked smile. “Now, now, Zack, you are only saying that because you’re jealous of your daddy.”

“No,” Minho informs him calmly. “Kissing is gross.”

“Now, now,” Thomas says again, “that’s not true. Do you want me to kiss you?”

“No!” Minho says sternly but he cannot help but smile now.

Thomas takes a step towards his son. “I think you do.”

“No!” Minho screams with laughter as he gets up.

“Yes!” Thomas shouts in delight and then he is chasing his youngest, laughing son around.

Newt shakes his head fondly. He walks over to the blanket and sits down next to Teresa Jr. who immediately begins to tell him about the snake she found down by the lake. When Jorge and Alby emerges from the water, the little boy runs over to Newt and Teresa and gives them both a long, wet hug. Teresa tells her brother that he is horrible. Alby says he only wanted to hug her. Newt tells them both to behave. Then Thomas joins them with an exhausted but giggling Minho in his arms and as he sits down between Brenda and Aris he can’t help but smile and think that yeah if it was like this always then life wouldn’t be so bad indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god if you actually made it all the way through that know that I am sorry.


End file.
